Aria Luricara
Aria Luricara is a supporting character from Final Fantasy Type-0. She is a subordinate of Class Zero who sells items. Profile Appearance According to the Rubicus, Aria is 15 years old and 4'9" tall. She has short brunette hair and steel gray eyes. Her outfit consists of white, dark gray and burgundy with a gray-and-white hat, dark vest with a red ribbon and a white blouse underneath, red skirt and dark thigh-high socks and leather boots. Personality She is quiet and obedient, often to the point that others have to tell her to speak up. Although appearing submissive, Aria is actually a foul-mouthed individual capable of speaking without a filter. It was her mother who forbade her from speaking in such a crude way, resulting in the passive individual known to Class Zero. When given the permission to speak freely, she cracks and becomes boisterous and impulsive. She was said to have received that tendency of speech from her deceased father who lived in a small town near the Concordian border where people used such speech commonly. Story ''Final Fantasy Agito Aria can be found in the Entrance during the morning, afternoon and evening. Final Fantasy Type-0 Aria inherited a crude way of speaking from her father, and her exasperated mother forbade her from speaking unless spoken to. Aria joined Akademeia and becomes the Class Zero orderly when the cadets are officially enrolled, selling them items, but hardly speaks a word even when addressed. She volunteers to accompany Class Zero to Ingram believing the cadets may need her help. While there she is encouraged by King and Deuce to be more friendly, and she unveils her true loud and cheerful personality. Aria explains she had repressed her true nature due to her mother's instruction to not get on people's nerves. King quickly tires of her and suggests she continue heeding her mother's advice. Nearby, an imperial trooper notes how much Aria resembles a girl from a Bashtar family portrait hanging in the hotel. The Bashtar family's daughter was said to have died, but the soldier finds Aria's resemblance to her uncanny. When the rest of Class Zero encounters a crystal jammer inside Hotel Armada, Aria delivers a warning from Kurasame. She is shot by a Militesi sniper, and is presumed dead by Class Zero. In actuality, she is healed before being placed under the watch of the Militesi General Qator Bashtar. Aria is grateful and nominates herself as Bashtar's "minion". The tide of battle does not favor the empire and as the dominion forces infiltrate Ingram, Bashtar tells Aria to return to the dominion. She refuses, and pleads Bashtar to not try and "go out in a blaze of glory." Bashtar retorts that he is known as the "Unscathed" for a reason. Following Qator's demise in preventing the Ultima Bomb from destroying the capital, Aria is found wandering Ingram by two Militesi soldiers. Because Qator had died, the White Tiger Crystal erased all memories of him; thus, Aria and the Militesi soldiers are bewildered and cannot recall she had been put under their watch. Remembering only that she came to Ingram with Class Zero, and that she was shot, Aria tries to recall the person who saved her. The soldiers shoot her before she can say anything, leaving her on the ground. As she lay dying, Aria lurches upon a strange sensation that restores her memory. She begins to recall her family, realizing the person who raised her wasn't her mother, and ruminates upon having tried to use Qator to fill the void caused by her family's absence. In her final moments, she proclaims that she has found what she has been looking for. Gameplay Shop Aria mans a shop at the Class Zero classroom in Akademeia. When the cadets are staying in Ingram, Aria operates the shop outside Hotel Armada. Voice Aria is voiced by Ai Nonaka in the Japanese version of ''Final Fantasy Type-0. In the English version, Aria is voiced by Paula Rhodes. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Aria appears on a water-elemental card depicting her artwork. Triple Triad (Portal App) Aria appears on a Triple Triad card. Gallery Aria art.PNG|Concept art. CommissaryFemaleConcept-fftype0.png|Artwork for a female commissary from ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū Aku no Hishi. Aria-type0-psp-model.png|In-game model. Final-Fantasy-Type-0-Aria.jpg|Aria introduces herself. Final-Fantasy-Type-0-Aria-3.jpg|Aria selling items to Class Zero. AriaScreen2.jpg|Aria in-game. AriaScreen3.jpg|Aria in-game (2). Aria-Type-0-HD.png|Aria in-game (HD). FFT0 Aria and Qator.png|Aria and Qator before the last battle. FFT-0_Aria_Manga.png|Aria in the Type-0 manga. FFAgito Aria2.png|In-game render in Agito. FFAgito Aria SS.png|Screenshot of Aria in Agito. Etymology For her Japanese surname, Rurikara means "from lapis lazuli". Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Type-0